1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of methods and apparatus for isolating one zone of an oil or gas well bore from another zone.
2. Background Art
It is common to drill an oil or gas well bore into and through several different zones, where the zones are layered vertically. In such cases, it is typical to isolate each zone from the zones above and below it by installing a packer in the well bore between zones, surrounding a tubular element, such as production piping, which is used to access the various zones. Known systems for achieving this isolation commonly use inflatable or mechanically expandable packers. The inflated packers can be filled with various fluids or even cement. These types of packers can be expensive, and setting them in place can be complicated, since electrical or mechanical systems are usually required for the setting operation. These packers are also less effective in open hole applications than in cased hole applications, because they sometimes do not truly conform to the irregular walls of the open hole, resulting in a limited pressure seal capacity.